The Fatherly Ghost
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: With an old enemy trying to change, and a closer enemy Return, can Danny juggle this, along with his personal life, which will now mix with his Ghost life?


**Note: "This is speak(minus the bold)" **_"This is flashback" _***This is thought(minus the bold)***

* * *

Skulker's P.O.V

_"Perimeter Breach in Sector Five. Repeat: Perimeter Breach in Sector Five."_

*The perimeter's breached? Impossible. That can't be, since nobody is dumb enough to enter my domain in the Ghost Zone. The only idiot that would even attempt is that fool Box Ghost. Anyway, Now I've got to figure out who decided to come into my home.* I thought to myself, hearing my Lair's security computer alert. I phased out of my command center, and over to a far section of the rock that held it. As soon as I landed, moving my jetpack back into it's proper slot in my back, I heard wimpering. I turned around to see a light blue, small ghost in a fetal position, holding a small stuffed bear. I started to walk towards her, to try and figure out what was the problem, when a large pack of ghost animals surrounded her. I was about to let her try and fight alone, but something inside me decided against it. The first ghost bear started to swing, and just before the blow connected, I blasted the thing's arm off. I had no idea why, but I absolutely had to make sure that this girl was safe. I moved to cover her, blasting all fifteen of the beasts. Once the last one was sent away, I made my blaster go back in the wrist launcher whence it came, and knelt down to face the girl.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked her, trying to help her up with as much strength contained as possible. She stood, bear in hand, wiped her eyes, and said, "Please help me." I picked her up, like a father to a child, then flew her back to my home.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

I awoke to the normal sound of an explosion, and the sound of ectoplasm splattering across something, again. I got dressed, walked downstairs to see my dad fighting against glowing hot dogs. I looked at Jazz, who was in the doorway, and asked, "Dad trying to cook using something with 'Ecto-' in the name?" "Is it Dad?" Jazz replied to me, handing me some normal toast. She then offered to drive me to school, which I gladly accepted. It didn't take long for us to get to Casper High, but I stayed outside to wait for my friends. In a manner of minutes I saw Tucker, who was messing with his PDA, again. "Tuck, why are you doing that again?" I asked him. "Easy, Sam beat me in Doomed again last night, and I'm trying to figure out how to do the Totum Pole thing." He replied. "Ah. Where is Sam?" I asked him, looking for my dark haired friend. "I'm right here!" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw my Goth friend, her Raven- colored hair in her trademark ponytail on the top of her head. She had her typical shirt showing her belly on, along with her dark plaid skirt and combat boots. I rubbed my neck, trying to control my blood flow, and said, "Hey Sam..."

* * *

School was a bummer, mainly because I got shoved into my locker for the umpteenth time, and because Box Ghost decided to attack in the Lunchroom. All I did was just freeze him, then opened up the Thermos I had in my backpack, trapping him. As soon as school was over, we decided to go to The Nasty Burger, where we normally hang around. Tucker ordered something full of meat, while Sam just got a salad, sitting on my side of the booth today. I was about to take a bite of my cheese fries when a chill ran up my spine, and a blue mist came out of my mouth. I looked around, but I didn't see any ghosts in the Nasty Burger. "Guys, trouble." I said, dropping my cheese coated fry back in the basket. Sam and Tucker immediately stopped eating and looked around, truing to assist me. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, then I was pulled through the wall of the Nasty Burger.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I was being lifted away from The Nasty Burger. I looked up to see the familiar cybernetic hand of a ghost. I sent the thought to my Ghost DNA, then the two familiar rings of light passed over my body, altering my appearance. I sent an ecto-blast at Skulker, freeing myself from his grip, stabilizing my flight, then charging up an ecto-blast in each hand. "Why did you drag me away from my friends, Skulker?" I asked him, slightly curious. He flew back to me, using his jetpack, and at that moment I saw that he had a passenger. She was cradled in his other arm, wimpering slightly and holding a teddy bear. "As much as I'd hate to say it, Ghost child, We need your help." He said. She looked at me with her innocent, baby blue eyes, and said, "Daddy and I need your help, mister..."

* * *

After calling Sam and Tucker to meet me at Fenton Works, The girl, Skulker and I flew off, headed there faster. As soon as everybody made it, Sam, tucker and I took our normal positions in my room, Tucker at my desk, Sam at the foot of my bed and I near the headrest, while Skulker stood against the wall perpendicular to my bed, and the little girl was busy playing with Sam's combat boot, which she managed to get off the Goth. "Alright Skulker, let's hear your story." I said, still in my Ghost form. The great Ghost hunter sighed, then started to recall the tale.

* * *

"_After I rescued her from the animals, I brought her back to my home. I tried to avoid my trophy room, and actually managed the room that I use for the taxidermy. I managed to find the only room in my entire lair without a single animal hide, other than the bathroom. It was a fairly large sized room, enough for her to grow into. It was there that I started to ask her the many questions I had for her. __'__Okay, little one, let's get thing's started. First, what's your name?__'__I asked her. 'Sally. What's your's?' She asked me. 'I'm Skulker. It's a nickname that stuck.' I told her, trying to get her to ignore the scary name. 'Oh. Are you my daddy?' She asked me._

_ I was shocked, in a lessened term for the word. I had no person, or Ghost, call me that before. I must have been speechless for about five minutes before she asked me, 'Daddy, What's wrong?' 'Nothing, Sally,' I said, 'So, why did you come here?' 'I was running away from a scary man, with a white hat, white clothes, and red eyes.' She said. 'Walke- wait, Red eyes?' I said, remembering that his eyes are green. She nodded, then the left wall exploded. I moved to protect Sally, my body as a large metal shield. When the rubble fell away from the air, I turned my head to see Walker, the Ghost Warden. I looked at his eyes and sure enough, they were red. 'Skulker. Harboring a fugitive is against the rules.' He said in an evil tone. I picked up Sally, and blasted a hole in the opposite wall, making an escape hole from my lair. I flew to the nearest portal, which happened to drop me off at Wisconsin, and we flew directly here."_

* * *

Skulker finished, closing his eyes. I looked at him, amazed at the possible dangers of this new personality by Walker. Sam finally broke the silence, saying, "Wow. I feel, sorry for you guys." And about at that time, all hell broke loose.

"Danny, I need you to try the-" Said my dad, busting in with his eyes closed until about halfway through his sentence, noticing Skulker and Sally first. "GHOSTS!" Dad yelled, pulling the Ecto-Zooka from out of nowhere. Mom rushed to my door, an Ecto-gun drawn and aiming in the same direction as Dad. I threw myself in front of Skulker and Sally, yelling, "WAIT!" "The Ghost Boy? Neat! I get to rip you all apart, molecule by molecule!" Dad said, raising the targeting lens for the giant Bazooka at me. "Dad, Mom, both of you stop!" I yelled, not caring what they heard. Mom gasped, then forced Dad to put the Ecto-Zooka down. "Danny?" She asked me. I turned back to my human self, and said, "Yeah. It's me. Danny."


End file.
